


Paper Planes

by AgentBarryAllen (Sweet_Tea_Owl)



Series: GoldenCanary [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea_Owl/pseuds/AgentBarryAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paper Planes by M.I.A. is perfect for them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Planes

It felt like they were in that scene from Ferris Bueller’s Day Off where the car popped a hill in slow motion. Except if they were in a movie right now it would probably be Thelma and Louise. More crime, car chases, and lesbians. Lisa cackled, her head tipped back to the sky as loose bills blew past her face and her hair whipped picturesquely in the wind. Sara sat in the driver’s seat, grinning. She slammed the gas pedal down and behind them the police sirens wailed, almost drowning out the song on the radio. M.I.A’s Paper Planes just started playing and Lisa started singing along to it albeit rather poorly and out of key but Sara didn’t care. She sang along with Lisa even as she concentrated on losing the police. **  
**

They whipped through the streets of Central City, losing the cop cars one by one until they were finally alone. Lisa directed Sara to one of Lenny’s many warehouses that had a garage. Sara pulled the stolen red Jaguar F-type convertible into the building and Lisa tumbled out laughing. She made her way around the car to Sara’s side and leaned over the door to grin down at Sara. Sara smiled back at her and she shifted the car into park and pull the key out of the ignition. Lisa quickly pecked Sara on the cheek and backed away from the door so Sara could get out.

“That’s our song Sara! You’re the _bang bang bang click_!” She mimed shooting a gun and cocking it in time to her noises, “And I’m the ‘ _ka-ching_ take you money’ part!”

Sara laughed and hooked an arm around the excited Snart’s waist, pulling her close, “You’re right, we’ll have to play it at our wedding.” Lisa’s eyes widened but before she could say anything Sara kissed her.


End file.
